Applying a metal layer to a surface of a doped semiconductor material, e.g., a layer enriched or depleted of carrier charges, creates a contact region having properties comparable to a p-n junction in a semiconductor material. The common name for this metal-semiconductor contact region is a Schottky diode. The ability of Schottky diodes to substantially restrict current flow to one direction is a property heavily relied upon in the manufacture and design of integrated circuits. When forward biased, a Schottky diode is in an “on” state and current flows through the diode. When the diode is reverse biased, a Schottky diode is in an “off” state and ideally will not allow current to flow.